The Moonbeam Club
by BlushingRoses
Summary: Kagome plans to go back to her time to go to the new dance club 'The Moonbeam Club' but feels bad for leaving Inuyasha behind, so she decides to take him with her. But what's this? Kagome teaches Inuyasha how to dance from her time? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, please! Pretty please with ramen on top!"

"For the last time, Kagome, no!"

It was a bright and sunny day in the Sengoku era, with birds singing and the laughter of village children ringing through the air.

"Come on, Inuyasha!"

Well, that's what could of been heard if weren't for the shouting from two figures, facing one other in an open field. One of the people was a young women of 16, with long midnight hair and sparkling brown eyes, which were blazing with angry desperation. She was a very beautiful girl if it weren't for the fact that she was scowling so heavily at the figure across of her. A young man with snow white hair and piercing amber eyes which returned her scowl full force. Dog ears twitched atop his head, focusing his gaze on the angry school girl in front of him, a light breeze pulling at his red haori and the school girl's uniform.

"No! We have to see if anymore shard rumors have come today, so you can't go anywhere!" Shouted the angry dog-eared boy, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"But Inuyasha! I promised my friends last week that I would hang out with them tonight! They wanted to bring me to this new dance club tonight!" She clasped her hands together in a pleading fashion.

"Kagome, for the last time, and I'm not going to change my mind. No. Way. In. Hell."Inuyasha replied, his tone stating finality as he spun around facing the other direction. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Inuyasha had cold shiver go down his spine, Kagome's scent overpowered him as the scent of rage, once again, flow thru him. He gulped heavily, and slowly turned his head. The sight he saw wasn't pretty.

Kagome had, what looked like, the most sinister face he had ever seen. Her eyes filled with anger and frustration, narrowing only on him. She had the deepest frown on her face, showing her teeth, which were grinding against each other heavily. Her shoulders were hunched, her body as tense and shaking in rage. Kagome came forward grabbing Inuyasha's arm, spinning him to face her, face inches apart.

"Inuyasha." Her tone made him gulp again. He flattened his ears atop his head, eyes widening.

"I'm so sick of this, Inuyasha. Did you hear me? **I'm sick of it! **All you ever do is order me around and put me down for everything I do. And every time, I have to use the rosary command to let you know what you say or do upsets me. I hate doing it, but seeing that I have no other choice in making you stop your insults, its my only resort. I'm tired of it, Inuyasha. I need a break from shard hunting every once and awhile, so just this once, could you not fight me and just let me go home?"

Kagome's voice sounded weary as she finished her little speech, but Inuyasha only had one part catch his attention.

'Just let me go' was the last thing he wanted to do. If he did that, he would lose her to one of those weak human boys from her time. To common knowledge of all his companions, he cared deeply for her but was to afraid to admit even to himself. After having his trust broken the first time he pledged his love for someone, (Death to the clay pot!) he was very wary about showing anyone, especially Kagome, any form of caring or romantic feelings. Once bitten, twice shy concept in everyone's opinion.

He was about to retaliate until he caught sight of Kagome's face. Her eyes looked up at him, full of sadness and desperation, tears welling up in the corners. Their was one thing he couldn't stand most in the world and that was to see a girl cry. **Especially **Kagome.

Inuyasha swallowed his retort, his own sadness welling up at the thought of her leaving him, as he answered softly.

"Okay Kagome. You can go."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as she gazed at the glowing eyes that looked down at her.

"Really, I can go?" Her fingers tightened on his arm. Inuyasha nodded solemnly, bangs covering his eyes, as he whispered softly.

"Yes, you can go." Kagome tried to look into his eyes, but Inuyasha avoided her gaze as he took his arm from her grasp, reaching for her yellow backpack. He slung it over his shoulder, walking over to the well, facing straight ahead. Kagome was in shock.

'Did he just give up? Why would he do that?' Kagome finally moved forward until she stood beside Inuyasha. He put the backpack on the edge of well, his bangs still covering his eyes. Kagome began to worry that she might of said something that offended him, until she heard him say the one thing that turned her worry into guilt.

"Remember to come back when your done with your 'friends', okay?" He faced her with soft eyes that clearly showed sadness and loneliness at her departure. She looked into his eyes, wishing **now** that she could stay and make him feel better.

'Stupid, you shouldn't have said 'let me go'. He might not show it, but he still wants you around. He **loves** having you around, you know.' Replied that little voice in the back of her head.

'How could he love having me around if has Kikyo? All I am to him is a shard detector who's nothing but a pain in the head with how much he has to save.'

'He might say that, but he might be covering up his true feelings because of insecurity. He might feel like you're abandoning him.'The little voice argued.

'I'm not abandoning him, I'll always come back. Even if he only likes me as a friend, I still love him and will stay by his side, for his and my sakes.'

With a nod of her head, she turned her head to Inuyasha who watched curiously as she turned to face him with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, I promise." Kagome's smile grew bigger as Inuyasha looked at her with a small smile of his own, still with sad eyes.

"I'll even bring back an a whole tub of ramen when I get back, okay?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the name 'ramen', his smile growing a slight bit bigger at the thought of his favorite food. But, at the moment, he still didn't feel happy. Kagome was leaving him again for her own world, making him feel both un-needed and very lonely. Kagome saw Inuyasha's smile die, his eyes grow sad again, and his ears flatten against his head. The image reminded of a small puppy who was having a special treat taken away from him.

Before Inuyasha could blink, he felt Kagome latch her arms around his waist, in a hug. He stiffened slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed, wrapping his own arms around her, laying his head atop the crown of her's. Inuyasha took a deep breath of her scent. Lavender and vanilla covered him like a blanket as he inhaled the sweet smell. He leaned back to look at her face, which had a sweet smile upon it.

As Kagome embraced him, her mind was racing, thoughts tumbling after another. Maybe he cared about her more than she thought? But how much? A idea struck Kagome faster than lightening. After thinking it over, a sneaky smile crossed her features as she stood in Inuyasha's arms.

'Maybe I should test out this idea of mine' She thought sneakily, her smile growing wider. As she felt Inuyasha pull back, she changed her smile to a more innocent looking one, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgment.

"Would like to meet me at the club tonight and hang out?" Kagome's eyes shone with excitement, which made Inuyasha stare in both shock and curiosity.

"Why?"He blinked at Kagome, with a blank expression.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to just for you and me to hang out, maybe show you new things from my time." Kagome's eyes still shone with excitement, but also with a hint of mischief that made Inuyasha slightly suspicious. What was she planning?

"So, what do you say?" Her tone sounded a slight sultry, which made Inuyasha swallow nervously.

"Okay, besides its probably for the best if protect you from your klutzy-ness to keep you from getting into trouble." His tone mocking, but barely covering up for the happy grin he had on his face, which made Kagome's heart speed up.

"Great! Make sure to go to my house first, to pick up some clothes and– "

"Wait! Why do I need to change my clothes? What's wrong with what I'm wearing!" Inuyasha voice was slightly annoyed.

"Nothings wrong with them. It's just I think its best to blend in with the crowd. I don't think it would be best to draw attention to yourself. Especially with my friends being there, they might find it a tad suspicious. They might ask personal questions." Kagome replied calmly.

Inuyasha cringed at the thought of Kagome's friends surrounding him, shooting questions, poking at him, making him feel caged.

"Alright, alright I get it. Change clothes." Kagome smiled at his puppy dog pout.

"Now, once you get your clothes, meet me inside of a building that has a sign that flashes colors that's called 'The Moonbeam Club'. Once your in, come find me, okay?" At Inuyasha's nod, she flashed him another smile, turning to jump into the well. Until Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She asked surprised as Inuyasha's face had become slightly red.

"Why can't I come with you now? Why do I have to come later?" He spoke in annoyed tone, but his face was still was flushed, for sounding too childish.

Kagome smiled a seductive smile that caused already flush face to become a bright cherry red. She leaned in closer to his face, to where their noses to touch.

"You'll see," was her whispered reply as she rubbed her nose against his, (eskimo kiss !) before pulling back, winking and falling down the well, leaving a bright-red and flustered hanyou standing in embarrassed shock. As she continued down thru the time slip, she thought to herself.

'Let the games begin.'


	2. Chapter 2

1Night covered the city of Tokyo, street lights glowed all along the roads, people bustled in the city streets. Only one young man stuck out from the many that passed him by. A boy with long white hair, topped with a baseball cap walked through the busy streets, hands in his pockets, grumbling to himself.

"Why couldn't she let me come with her? It would of been a lot easier to get through all this crap without having to come on my own. Stupid wench."

Inuyasha kept mulling over the past events that led him to walking on his own, wearing modern jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes, trying to find the club Kagome wanted to meet him at. He cringed at the thought of putting on these silly clothes, especially the zipper. (Can you just imagine him trying to use a zipper? Owie!) But Kagome's mother was a big help on the ordeal.(She didn't help with the zipper part though:3) Sighing heavily, Inuyasha put a hand over his face in frustration.

'Where could this goddamn club be! It shouldn't be this hard to find!' As he took another couple of steps, his ears twitched to the sound of someone calling his name. Or should he say, **someones.**

"Inuyasha!" He turned his head over his shoulder to find, to his shock, all of Kagome's 'skool' friends. All three girls were running up to him, waving their hands and big smiles on their faces. Inuyasha began to get nervous as they got closer.

'What if they ask me those 'personal questions' Kagome's been talking about?' Inuyasha began slowly backing up, seeing if he could disappear from view before they reached him, but it was to late.

"Hi there, Inuyasha!" Spoke the girl with wavy hair called Ayumi. Inuyasha began to get even more nervous as the three kept smiling at him.

"Uh...Hi?" The girl's smiles grew even bigger making Inuyasha cower a little.

"I'm so glad you could come, Kagome has done nothing but gush about how excited she was about you coming tonight." The girl with the yellow headband spoke in pleasant tone that it got him suspicious.

"She has?" All three nodded in enthusiasm.

"Why?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Suddenly, all the girls's expressions changed from cheerful to sneaky mischievous ones that caused Inuyasha to gulp suddenly.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough."Replied the girl with the short hair, in a sly tone. Inuyasha blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend the meaning.

'What are they up to? More importantly, what is Kagome up to?' He looked back at the girls, who had their cheerful expressions back again.

"Come on. We'll show you where Kagome is, so follow us."Ayumi offered cheerfully. Inuyasha grunted in consent and proceeded to follow the girls down the street. As they made their way, Inuyasha noticed that every once and awhile, two of the girls kept looking back at him with those sneaky expressions on their faces, complete with all-knowing smirks. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them, causing them to look at one another, giggle and face forward once again.

'What are with these wenches? Are they all possessed or something? As soon as I find Kagome, I'm gonna...'

"Oh, we're here!"

Inuyasha rose his head from his rushing thoughts, to gaze up at the bright sign that flashed in bright yellow 'lights' as Kagome called them, in words that spelled 'The Moonbeam Club' along with a blue moon replacing one of moon's o's. Inuyasha was transfixed on the flashing lights, until he heard on of the girl's speaking to him.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Kagome is probably waiting inside for us right now."

'Kagome' was Inuyasha's single thought as he nodded to the three girls, following them into two swinging doors below the flashing sign. Once inside, Inuyasha felt his head cringe in pain as loud booming noise rang through his ears, causing him to assume fighting stance. He looked around for danger, ignoring the people that stared at his weird position. As he felt the pain in his head slightly subside, he felt a tapping on his shoulder, making him turn to face the girl, Ayumi, who was giving him a puzzling look.

"You sure aren't from around here, aren't you?" She shouted over the loud noise.

"What do you mean?" He shouted back.

"Haven't you ever heard of music before?"

Inuyasha was in shock.

'This is MUSIC!'

"I'm...use to...traditional type... not this racket."

"Oh." Ayumi gave a shrug.

"Kagome told us you were more into the old stuff, but she didn't tell us how old." And with that, she turned to face the direction heading more into the building, before waving a hand to follow.

It took Inuyasha to get use to low lighting of the place, and the continuous flashing lights and sound. He let his gaze wander as he followed the girls thru the crowd of people that flooded the middle of the room.

'What in world are these humans doing? Are they all possessed from some frog demon of sorts?' He watched the mortals, both female and male alike, jumping around the place as if they were like Shippo on a sugar 'hype' as Kagome called it.

'Where is that girl, anyway? I thought she was going to meet me here.' Inuyasha scanned the crowd for any signs of Kagome. No luck. Soon, he tried to sniff out her scent. 'Close, but no cigar' as Kagome would put it. As he sat down with the three chatty girls at a near-by 'boo-th', Inuyasha felt his hope of seeing Kagome diminish like a weak flame.

'I guess she forgot about coming. Maybe she didn't want to 'hang out' with me like she said she wanted to. I guess she doesn't really want to be with me.' At that thought, Inuyasha began to get angry with himself.

'What I'm I thinking! Kagome would never abandon me like that. She promised to stay by my side. Until we finished the collecting the jewel shards and when I go to hell with Kikyo.' His expression turned soft at the thought of leaving Kagome.

'I don't want to use the jewel shards anymore. My mind is made up, I'm going to stay a half demon. Kagome made me want to stay me, she never wanted me to change. Kikyo wanted me to though. And every time I see Kikyo, all it makes me do is feel guilty about leaving Kagome. I don't want to be with Kikyo anymore. All I want to do is help her move on, like I have.' Inuyasha's eye slightly widened at the thought of being with Kagome instead of Kikyo, his cheeks getting redder, a smile on his face.

'Maybe I should tell Kagome that I want her to stay with me, that I love her so much more than I 've loved anyone in my life. Maybe, I should ask her to be my mate?'Inuyasha felt warmer at the thought of Kagome rocking their first child in her arms, his face getting redder at the thought of how they were going to make that **happen**.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" His head snapped up to see the three school girls staring at him weirdly.

"Are you feeling all right? Your face is all red." At that comment, Inuyasha's face got even redder.

"Feh. I'm fine, its just a little warm in here that's all." He replied back, huffily, feeling embarrassed for making himself vulnerable in front of these wenches. He turned his face out to the crowd, only to see the crowd parted to show the most beautiful, breath-taking women he had ever seen in his life.

The women's face was in the other direction, giving him a view of her profile. She had a button-like nose, creamy smooth skin, long lashes, and a well-chiseled face of an angel. Her body was slender, and well-developed, covered with white flowing long sleeved top, with a short red skirt reaching down to the mid of her thighs. Black boots made covered her calves and foot, making her legs look more long and slender. Her top was cropped in a V-style, showing off her cleavage in a decent manner, hardly showing. Long black hair flowed down her back, shining brightly in flashing lights.

Slowly, the women turned to face his direction. Who it was caught Inuyasha's breath in his throat, as the women looked into his face, smiling sweetly.

'Kagome.'


	3. Chapter 3

1Inuyasha thought he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't take his eyes off the black- haired angel that stood in the parted crowd.

'Holy crap ! That can't possibly be... It couldn't be... Of course it is. Kagome always looks beautiful no matter what she does. Even when she's angry, she's adorable.'

Kagome still gazed at Inuyasha, a bright smile on her angelic face. She slowly started walking to where he sat, making Inuyasha's heart beat rise considerable, as he smelled her delectable scent as she drew closer. Soon she stood before him, he still couldn't speak. Her beauty took his breath away.

"Kagome-chan !"

Kagome broke her gaze to look at her three cheerful friends. Her smile grew slightly bigger.

"Hi guys !" Kagome slid into the seat next to Inuyasha, who was still spellbound by Kagome, face reddening even more as she sat close. Kagome, however, had her attention on her fellow girlfriends.

"Thank you for showing Inuyasha the club, guys. He would of probably got lost if I wasn't here and get into some sort of mischief." She peered at the corner of her eyes to still see Inuyasha gaping at Kagome. Her smile got a little sweeter as she saw his expression; wonder and adoration.

"By the way, Kagome, I love your outfit !"

"Yeah, it's so cute !"

"It makes you look awesome !" Kagome blushed at her friend's compliments, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The next comment from her friends made her freeze.

"What do you think, Inuyasha ?"

Kagome blushed even redder as she peered at Inuyasha's (still!) spellbound expression. At the question, Inuyasha answered, eyes glazed and a dreamy smile on his face, still looking at Kagome.

"Angel."

Kagome gawked at him in disbelief. She looked at her friends who had on 'aww' expressions, and looked at Inuyasha.

"You really think I look angelic, Inuyasha?" Her tone was slightly sensuous.

Inuyasha, finally, seemed to snap out of it as she asked it in that voice.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused, which made Kagome smile wider.

"You just said you thought I was an angel, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt himself go bright red. Under the hat, he felt the inside of his ears heat up.

"I...um...you...uh..." Inuyasha was stammering up a storm, hands slightly shaking as he tried to explain himself.

"Yes?" Kagome's eyes glittered in the flashing lights, showing off an emotion he couldn't recognize. As he tried to find an explanation, the music changed to a more faster pace, more rhythmic and sensual. It made Inuyasha want to move his body from side to side, in a primitive motion. Kagome seemed to feel the same.

"So, Inuyasha, do you want to learn how to dance?" She got to her feet, much to Inuyasha's disappointment, and looked at him patiently. Her hand was held out in front, offering to have him come with her. Inuyasha bit his lip, seeming hesitant.

'What if I embarrass myself? What if Kagome laughs at me? What if she thinks I'm not worthy enough because I can't dance like the other jerks from her time? What if...' Inuyasha stopped his train of thought as Kagome bent forward inches from his face, just like she did at the well that afternoon. She had a comforting smile on her face.

"Come on Inuyasha. I promise you will have fun. Please... for me?" She took up his hand, looking into his eyes expectantly. Inuyasha knew there was no way of refusing her with that look. He sighed heavily, looking annoyed on the outside, while feeling happiness and elation on the inside.

"Ok, since you asked nicely." He took hold of Kagome's hand as she led him onto the center of the dance floor. As they left, Kagome's three friends watched from the interaction between the two in silence, and followed them with their eyes as they disappeared on the dance floor. They looked at each other blankly until Yuka broke out into a grin.

"Okay, I win the bet. Pay up, both of you."

Both Eri and Ayumi pouted in defeat as they reached for their purses in defeat.

(Ooh! They placed a bet on Kagome and Inuyasha to get on the dance floor on Kagome's arrival. This isn't the end! The night is still young in this fic! Inu and Kag Forever!)


	4. Chapter 4

1Music bumped up the walls, lights shimmered speedily around the room, bodies jumped on the floor, following the beat. Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand, trusting her to lead the way where it was less crowded. Inuyasha stared at the humans they passed by with quizzical interest.

'Is this how everyone dances? Like a whole bunch of drugged up animals? I wonder if Kagome dances that way?' Inuyasha tried to imagine Kagome dancing around the floor, bouncing like a rabbit, one carrot short of a carrot patch. He quickly shook the image away, making him feel disgusted by the image.

'Kagome would never be that nuts! Would she?' He looked at the back of Kagome's currently bobbing head, matching the music's rhythm, and sighed heavily.

'Who am I kidding? She would dance like this, she's strange enough as it is. But, that's one of the reasons I feel in love with her in the first place.' Inuyasha's face heated up as he admitted to loving her, even if was only in his head, a goofy smile crossed his face. A hand waved in front of his face.

"Hey Inuyasha! You okay?" Inuyasha shook himself to see Kagome standing in front of him, a worried look upon his face to see him with such a red face. He answered with a silent nod, before taking in his surroundings. They were in a circle of space, just enough for ten people to stand in, only people were on the outside of it, completely ignoring them.

"So, you ready to dance, Inuyasha?" Though he was really paying attention to her, she caught his nod, making her smile sneakily. The music changed into a rappy- hip-hopping song, that made Kagome sway her hips lightly. Inuyasha heard the music change, also catching a swift change in Kagome's scent, making him gulp heavily, taking deep breathes of air. His gaze fell on Kagome. Her eyes were closed, her hips swaying from side to side, a calm smile. He was intoxicated by her look of innocence and serenity, that as the music changed again, he was expecting it to change from innocence to...something else entirely different.

_So, so, so scandalous_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

Kagome swung around to face him directly, her eyes wide open filled with passion and vigor, that it caused Inuyasha to stare. Kagome raised her hands above her head, swinging her hips dangerously as she walked toward him, eyes only on him.

_Nice vibe looks to kill_

_Straight talk sex appeal_

_One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet_

_Rough neck all around_

_Ain't been all over town_

_Show me how you get down_

_Cos we ain't even close yet_

Kagome reached out towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning her face close to his blushing face. Her feet kept to it with the music, as she slid her soft hands down his shoulders, arms, and placing them on his own rough hands.

"Put your hands on my waist, Inuyasha." Her voice sounded sultry, making Inuyasha gulp for what felt like the millionth time that night, as he slowly placed his hands on her moving hips. As soon they were secured there, Kagome took the liberty to place the front of her body flush against his own. Inuyasha felt his mouth grow dry, eyes growing wide as Kagome still swayed against his frozen body.

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak_

_Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep_

_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep_

_Love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me_

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_

_You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls_

_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl_

_You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

Inuyasha felt somewhat stupid by just standing there with Kagome basically 'snuggling' into him like that. Finally, he took action as he joined her in her swaying body, matching his movement with hers. Kagome smiled a seductive smile as Inuyasha began to relax in his state of confusion.

'Time to play' Kagome released her hold Inuyasha's neck, slowly sliding her hands down his rock hard chest. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing; Kagome, angelic as ever, practically seducing him with her eyes and body, by rubbing her self against him, along with slowly gliding her hands down his chest. He was in heaven.

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off_

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us_

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

_You got me spinning round like crazy_

_There goes my baby_

Kagome felt Inuyasha take a shuddering breath as she kept rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She looked up into his eyes, both glazed and passionate, and smiled a sweet smile. Kagome moved her face a little closer to his, whispering softly, but sure enough that he would hear it.

"Are you having a good time?" Her voice was so deep and sultry, that Inuyasha felt his body heat up from the sound. He narrowed his eyes at her, giving him a feral hungry look, and pushed Kagome closer to him making her gasp out in surprise. He smirked.

_Scandalous_

_So scandalous (baby)_

_Scandalous_

_So, so, so scandalous_

He growled sexily into her ear, making her face heat up. He wrapped his strong, warm arms around her back, still moving to Kagome's hips.

"You have no flippin' idea." His voice was a husky whisper, which sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, only to find adoration and love glowing from them. Kagome smiled at him, and for the first time, Inuyasha smiled a true smile, the first one in a long time. Kagome released Inuyasha from her grasp, making Inuyasha feel slightly hurt for a second until she put herself against him, only with her back against his chest.

_Hot stuff, head to toe_

_Where you go, no one knows_

_Cute smile, plenty dough and we ain't even close yet_

_Solid as a rock_

_How many ways can you hit the spot?_

_Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet_

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak_

_Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep_

_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep_

_Love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me_

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_

_You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls_

_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl_

_You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off_

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us_

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

_You got me spinning round like crazy_

_There goes my baby_

Kagome slowly brought Inuyasha's hands down to her hips, keeping them there until she felt him squeeze in assurance. Kagome moved her hips around, having Inuyasha follow. She hooked arms around Inuyasha's neck in a backwards hug, lying her head on his shoulder. His breath blew down her neck and ear, making her smile at the warm feeling she felt as he did so. Her body got a little tense as she felt Inuyasha's hands leave her hips, and slowly wrapped around her slim waist. He slowly whispered in her ear, his voice getting a tad deeper and huskier.

"So this is how you dance in your time, huh, Kagome?" She shivered at his voice, only to reply in the same tone.

"I only dance like this if I'm with someone I love, Inuyasha."

_Scandalous (baby)_

_So scandalous _

_Scandalous (baby)_

_So, so, so scandalous_

_A little conversation goes a long, long way_

_Show a little patience_

_That you are here to stay_

_So show me that you're game oh_

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off_

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us_

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

_You got me spinning round like crazy_

_There goes my baby_

She felt Inuyasha freeze entirely, making her feel worried if she said something that wasn't on his train of thought. Kagome turned in his arms, to see Inuyasha's eyes cast downward, bangs covering up his expression. She felt his arms tightened around her form, making her feel more worried. Slowly, she reached out a hand, touching his face tenderly. Inuyasha flinched, but relax as she stroked his cheek.

"Inuyasha?"

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off_

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us_

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby_

_A little conversation maybe_

_You got me spinning round like crazy_

_There goes my baby_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

The song ended, but was unheard by Kagome and Inuyasha. Their attention was only on each other.Inuyasha lifted his head, eyes shimmering with disbelief. Kagome eyes widened as he leaned closer to her ear, whispering.

"Do you really love me, Kagome?" She gulped, face pinking, as she looked into his, now, hopeful eyes. Those eyes caused Kagome to feel elated herself. She leaned close to her half-demon companion's capped ears, whispering softly into the dog ear beneath it.

"Yes. Yes, I love you Inuyasha. More than anything." She pulled back, looking into his shocked face, smiling softly.

"But the real question is, Do you love me?_" _ Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a bright blush of his very own, trying to avert his eyes.

"I... I...uh, I..." Inuyasha looked like he was truly struggling, making Kagome look at him curiously. Suddenly, with a sly grin, Kagome came up with a great idea to make him say it easier. She leaned into the stammering dog boy, kissing him fully on the mouth. Inuyasha was in complete utter shock.

'Kagome is...is...kissing me! Holy crap, she's kissing me! Wow, she feels and tastes as good as the first time I kissed her.' (A/N: From the 2nd movie! Oh, how I love that movie! Only for that scene, do I live from day to day, happy!)

Kagome pulled back from the half-demon, only to find him with a dreamy smile and glazed-over eyes. Softly as ever, she heard him speak the words she only thought possible in her dreams.

"I love you." Kagome felt her eyes well up with happy tears as she heard him say it so truthfully.

Inuyasha seem to snap out of it, as Kagome squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. He looked down at the angel before him, a smile reaching her eyes, small tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha took a clawed hand and gently wiped the tears away. Kagome put her head onto his chest, snuggling into the warmth he gave off. Inuyasha wrapped himself around her, taking in her scent, sweeter and more calming than before.

"Promise you'll never leave, Kagome?" He whispered both full of hope and fear. Kagome smiled against his shirt.

"I promise, Inuyasha. I promise." Inuyasha pulled Kagome back from his chest, smiling gently down at her. Both looked at one another, eyes full of love and adoration. By some unknown force, both started to lean closer, eyes slowly drifting closed, as they finally took each other's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"**A-hem!**_" _

Both of their heads ripped from each other, staring at each other shock, slowly turning their heads to see Kagome's three friends standing there, arms crossed, all-knowing smirks spread across their faces. The new couple blushed in unison, at being caught.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'conversation', but we just came to tell you that the club is almost ready to close. We wanted to make sure you left before you got locked in here." stated Yuka, giving Inuyasha a subtle wink, causing him to blush even more.

"Uh... Thanks for telling us. We'll be heading out now." Kagome squeaked as she pulled out of Inuyasha's arms, grabbing his hand, leading him towards the club's exit.

"Wait!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned back to see the girls smiling sweetly at them.

"Take very good care of Kagome, Inu-chan!" They shouted in unison. Kagome was about to reply when Inuyasha squeezed her hand, making her look down into his smiling face, eyes glowing.

"Don't worry. I will." He looked at her the whole time he replied, causing Kagome to smile at him tenderly. His smile turned slightly sensuous.

"I always will. Forever and beyond." Kagome blushed and squeaked as he let go of her hand, ran forward, and picked her up bridle style, carrying her easily to the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed embarrassedly as they walked out the swinging door, Inuyasha laughing the whole time.

(Wow, I finished it! So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review me as soon as you can! Thanks for all the support of all my lovely reviewers!)

Hugs and Roses,

BlushingRoses


End file.
